The Lost Telmarine
by fitlittlebody
Summary: Titiana, a Telmarine girl, is left in the outskirts of the Shuddering Woods as little. Now, when she is older, the four humans returns to Narnia, and – what is that? Titiana falling for one of them? Surely everyone needs to get their eyes checked. EP/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So I have finally told myself more than twenty times that the prologue for my Narnia story is perfect enough to be posted - the first chapter? Not so much. There might be some time before I will post the rest of the story as I am still writing and editing various mistakes. If you find any in the prologue, please do tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing _Narnia_-related and I make no profit of this, whatsoever. Titiana is mine, and that is about it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue.

The sun was slowly setting and very little wind was moving, but the slight wind that was moving didn't seem to bother the trees at all, for they had gone to sleep a long time ago. As told, no trees were moving and also no animals were heard at the outlying parts of the forest. But in the distance, far beyond the many unmoving tree, if one listened close enough, one could hear the sound of voices. This was not something that happened often around here. At least not since the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve had left the fantastic world, Narnia once was. Now that the Telmarines – a folk from a land called Telmar – had invaded the place, the old folk, the Narnians, had set off to live in the Shuddering Woods.

Saved by these Narnians was this little girl one just couldn't help but like. She had hair as black as the night, but eyes blue as the sky on a bright day. Before coming to live with them in the Woods, someone had dropped her off in the edge of the trees. She had been found by a friendly centaur taking a run to make sure everything was at peace. It was very risky of the half man, half horse to run so close to the open fields, but he, Atticus, had had a feeling something would happen that night. Good or bad, he did not know, but when he found the little girl he galloped back to the pack of centaurs, now sure that what had happened was a good thing indeed.

Those voices, in the depth of the Woods, were discussing whether or not to let her stay, if they should kill her (most were disgusted with doing so), or send her back to where she came from. Most were agreeing with choice number three, though they did already adore the little girl.

"I say we send her back! She doesn't belong," said one dwarf going by the name Trumpkin. While he didn't hate the Telmarines too much – no-one did – he didn't like or trust them either. He was somewhere in between.

"And risk being discovered?" asked a badger named Trufflehunter, a friend of the dwarf. "We have to keep her here, let the Telmarines think she got snatched by a wild animal and got killed." Many disagreed with Trufflehunter, but he stood his ground. He was sure she was led to them for a reason, as it had been for a reason Aslan wasn't always with them. "They left her here in the Woods for reasons unbeknownst to us," exclaimed Trufflehunter, but everyone was too busy to pay him any attention.

The little girl everyone was discussing about was safely sleeping in the arms of her saviour; unbeknownst to her what chaos she was the cause of. Finally, after much consideration, Atticus spoke up. "I think we should keep her here with us! Let her grow up with us. If she doesn't knows of the threat her own kind sees us as, she won't be one to kill us. I believe I was to save her for a reason only Aslan will ever know of." He looked down at the little girl and watched as she stretched sleepy in his arms. A smile crept over his face. "Us centaurs can teach her how to be one of us. We will teach her how to fight among us and not against us." He had changed everyone's – except the ever so grumbling Nikabrik – minds about her when he had first mentioned Aslan.

After so much debating, the Narnians all agreed to the idea of wise Atticus, as he had often been right when it came to hard choices.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm in a good mood today, so I am therefor posting the first chapter, too. Though I am not satisfied with it, it will be posted anyway. Stay tuned - when I post the next chapter, chapter one will also be updated, edited for mistakes and wrong-sounding paragraphs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Titiana and I make no profit of this. I am merely a girl experimenting her writing. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One.

Titiana, as they had named the little girl, grew up with the centaurs as planned, but would on daily basis sneak over to see Trufflehunter, who had become much like an uncle to her while Atticus was the perfect image of a father for her. Every female centaur was like her mother, so she was obviously spoiled as little, even by the poor standards they lived by. Over some time, even Nikabrik accepted her as a part of the Narnian society, but he would never, and I repeat never, see her as something else but a Telmarine. Once a Telmarine always a Telmarine, as he would say every time she asked him why he disliked her so.

Fifteen summers had come and went and Titiana had grown up to be one fine, young lady. She turned out to be good with a sword, though not so good with a bow, she did all right. Little daggers, which had been perfectly made just for her, were though her favourite weapons and she handled them well. Over the years, she didn't only learn how to fight but also about the Narnians' history, which included the story about how her ancestors had invaded Narnia after the Kings and Queens of Old had left, and then the centaurs really tried to teach her how to watch the sky and get wiser by watching, but there was just much more amusing things to do at night. Like sleeping or fighting her half-brothers and sisters.

When Titiana woke up that morning, it was to the news that dear Trumpkin had been taken by Telmarine soldiers and that another Telmarine had been taken in by Trufflehunter because the young man had blown the horn. The horn that once belonged to Queen Susan the Gentle, one of the Queens of Old. It was said to bring back the four humans from another world than this one. If it worked, only time will show, but Titiana was sure Atticus, at least, knew a little about this. He knew more than the rest of them that was for sure.

The only thing that had kept nagging Titiana since she knew of the old tales was why Aslan, the great Lion, hadn't come to help his folk yet. The girl really wanted him here, if it all ended in war. She may seem tough, always preventing feelings from being shown, but she was always scared. Scared that she could die at the hands of her own folk or any of her friends should get killed. She was all for hurting some of the Telmarines, but she just couldn't take the thought of any of her own being hurt. For she thought of herself as a Narnian, though she knew she was born one as one of the enemies.

"Atticus, are we ever going to see him or has Nikabrik already killed him, do you suppose?" asked Titiana her favourite Narnian and person in general. The Nikabrik she had been talking about was yet another dwarf but with a darker side than Trumpkin. He still believed in the White Witch's methods and ways.

Atticus chuckled lightly and looked down at his little girl. "We'll see him when time is right, Dear One," said the centaur and attended to train the youngest in the pack. Titiana hated it when he spoke in riddles, like he always did. As every other centaur does speak. She started after him, determined to get a straight answer from him.

"Are you saying that time is going wrong? Do you suppose you could reply for a simple Telmarine to understand?" Again, Atticus merely chuckled at the way she always misunderstood him and his family. But instead of answering the ever so impatient girl, he continued his job. "Sure, ignore me, make my head explode with all your riddles," mumbled she to herself as she walked away. It never suited her well to be ignored or not getting an answer she understood completely. You see, Titiana was eager to know everything there ever was to know. It was her own way of proving she was good enough to be a Narnian girl.

Titiana walked around for quite some time, thinking about nothing in particular. Like she always liked to do when there was nothing else to do. When she walked away from the pack's safety zone, she made sure to have a hand near each dagger secured in her belt. Normally, she wouldn't dare to walk too far away from the pack, but she needed peace at the moment. And the Woods almost seemed to drag her further away.

She came to a halt when she heard voices coming nearer. Titiana quickly scanned the Woods for any sign of intruders, which it obviously was for Narnians dared not to make so much noise in the middle of the day. She crept further into the Woods when she should've gotten the centaurs immediately. If it were armed Telmarines she couldn't do much against them and centaurs were the best sword-fighters.

When she finally caught sight of the soldiers, some of them were already falling, but no-one visible was taking them down. 'Reepicheep,' thought Titiana as yet another soldier fell to lie on the forest ground. At last only one was standing. The soldier quickly bared his sword and started chopping the plants surrounding his feet, searching for the little mouse that crept around. Titiana chuckled to herself as the last fell and Reepicheep moved toward were a young man stood. A man that was a Telmarine but didn't match with the others, that had been shooting after him. 'The prince!' Before Titiana could stop the mouse, the prince was already on the ground with Reepicheep standing on his chest, sword, more like a needle, pointed at his throat. He was breathing heavily.

This was probably the best time for Titiana to get the centaurs, but she stayed when a familiar, but hoarse, voice called out to the mouse

"Reepicheep!" called out Trufflehunter at his best, for he was hurt. "Stay your blade!" He was just getting up from Nikabrik's arms as he spoke. When Titiana saw he had been shot close to his behind she gasped loudly. All four heads turned to where she stood hidden away and blood rushed to her face in shame. For she knew it was bad to spy on people, that the centaurs had taught her a long time ago when she had only been five or six years old.

"Trufflehunter?" Spoke the noble mouse. He looked directly at Trufflehunter and straightened his sword at the prince again. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption, Trufflehunter?" While Reepicheep had spoken, Titiana had been moving forward to stand beside the badger. She looked strangely at the prince laid on the ground. 'That can't be comfortable,' thought Titiana to herself.

"He doesn't. Go ahead," said Nikabrik, who had always loathed Telmarines. He never liked Titiana either, as he had been the one to suggest they killed her when she was just a baby.

Trufflehunter answered Reepicheep as if though the dwarf hadn't said a thing, though he did give him a pointed look. "He's the one who blew the horn." He was quite out of breath, but he managed. He looked over at Titiana. "And what are you doing here, young lady? Shouldn't you be with the centaurs, doing your chores?" Whenever his voice got this reprimanding – which was a lot – Titiana always felt ashamed of herself, no matter if it wasn't directed at her.

Reepicheep stared at Caspian obviously shocked that a _Telmarine_ had blown the horn that they all so dearly hoped to work. "What?" asked he, with his rapier still pointed at the defeated Prince.

"Then let him bring it forward." Titiana knew that voice, she had been told off loads of times by that voice. '_Glenstorm?_' And yes, indeed it was Glenstorm with three other centaurs at his side. Glenstorm was the leader of the centaurs, being the oldest and wisest of them all. At his right hand stood Atticus with a frown adorning his face, his gaze directed straightly at Titiana. "This is the reason we have gathered," continued Glenstorm, not even noticing Titiana. Or at least not paying her any attention, but Atticus stared at her with that disappointed look of his that made Titiana feel so uncomfortable. She never liked disappointing her mentor, like no-one likes to disappoint their parents.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was feeling happy today, so you get two chapters! Also, they are a little shorter than the rest, so that's also kind off why.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not C.S. Lewis, though it would be nice to own Edmund - just for one day! ): Titiana is mine - Atticus is just a name a gave one of the centaurs in the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

That night it was discussed if they should trust the young man, whose name was Prince Caspian X, or if they should kill him. They had all agreed that he had seen too much to just walk away from their secret home in the deepest of the forest, where the Telmarines wouldn't dare to set foot.

The Narnians gathered all accused him of what 100 others had done, said he had stolen the horn, their homes, their land, their freedom and their lives. It wasn't far from the truth, but Titiana didn't think Caspian should be punished for his people's crimes. He didn't have the throne yet, but he promised he would give the Narnians back their everything if they helped him claim his throne as his. In all that mess, Trufflehunter stood forward, after Reepicheep had reminded Nikabrik that his kind also had fought against a free Narnia once.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king," said Trufflehunter in a calm voice, indication the last part to Caspian. Something in Nikabrik snapped at that.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" exclaimed he and looked at fellow Narnians. That's where Caspian gave them his speech of freedom to all of them, as I have mentioned before. Several creatures gasped at his words, but Glenstorm stepped out and spoke,

"It is true. The time is ripe." He walked around and looked at everyone as he spoke, "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." His gaze landed on little Trufflehunter for a short second before he looked at the crowd again. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in the high heavens. –"he looked at Caspian. "–And now here, a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

Pattertwig, an eager squirrel, spoke up. "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I-I mean, really?"

"Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals…" said Caspian. "…or dwarves…or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn –" He held up the horn in his right hand, "–is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I…" said Glenstorm and held his sword straight up in the air. "…offer you our swords." Every male centaur copied their leader's action in honour. Soon, every Narnian held forth their swords, axe, bows or other weapons.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," said Reepicheep and bowed before the majesty.

Trufflehunter took the silence as a good time to remind Caspian of the fact that Miraz; Caspian's uncle's army weren't far behind them.

All the while, Titiana had sat on a high branch in the back, playing with her daggers. She had listened with one ear, though debates never really were something she liked. She had an odd feeling they were going to plan things without the Kings and Queens of Old and she didn't like it one bit. They were going to be here soon, she could feel it. And she hoped, really hoped that if they came then the trees would wake up again, as she had heard stories of them dancing and moving. She would love to see them alive. Titiana left the meeting with the others, still deep in thought.

**_

* * *

_Review? (: It would make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here, short chapter mostly containing dialogue. Nothing really - I was bored on my way down to my uncle's place, and this is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Titiana, and I make no profit of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The morning after found Titiana sword-fighting with none other than Prince Caspian himself. He had requested the practise when he had heard she was a Telmarine, in hope of learning a bit more about her, for she reminded him of one of the Lord's wife. The wife was the only Telmarine left with blue eyes as Titiana.

"How did you come to live here?" asked Caspian in his thick accent, as he dodged another blow. He was starting to pant a bit, as did Titiana but she continued with the same strategy nonetheless. The Prince had asked the same question more than four times and it was starting to bother her more and more for she thought the answer to that question to be personal.

"If I answer will you then stop questioning me?" When he nodded she placed her sword back in the sheath. "I was found by Atticus when I was little. I don't remember anything from before arriving here." Titiana turned around to leave, but Caspian asked her another question, against his promise.

"Don't you ever wish you could see your parents again?" Clearly frustrated, Titiana turned around and send Caspian one of her infamous death glares, for she didn't like to talk about such things as were she came from. Seeing her glare, Caspian held up his hands in surrender and backed off.

"If you must know," started Titiana, "they left me in the Woods, completely unprotected from any kind of danger, so do you seriously think I want to see them if I knew who they were?"

Prince Caspian stood staring at the younger girl. "Are you sure? I mean, if I were you, I would get to know my parents in a heartbeat." He sheathed his own sword and sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to him. "I don't bite; I'm merely curious." Though she would rather just walk away and forget the whole conversation, Titiana sat down beside the Prince and talked.

"I'm sure about it. I've only heard bad things about Telmarines – and what if my parents are one of the bad guys? I wouldn't be able to live with myself afterwards, knowing that my parents would enjoy destroying what's left of the Narnian society, my entire family." She looked down at the grass as she talked, and though she didn't know why, she told Caspian most of her story. From the day she arrived up until she had met him in the forest, under the sharp sword of Reepicheep.

* * *

**Please leave a review? (-:**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry that the chapter is coming this late, but our teacher thought it would be hilarious to watch us students get stressed, so they gave us three assignments due the same date, then they loaded us with all the regular homework, and to top it all, we have some not-yet-teachers in Math, Biology, Geography, and P.E., and they just don't know a thing about teaching! They've been coming back for three years now, and I just hope that it's their last...

Oh well. Read and review, please! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Titiana. All credits goes to C.S. Lewis.

* * *

Chapter Four

"No!" Just as Titiana was about to tear the two fighting, young men apart, a girl yelled for them to stop. The two men both looked at the little girl with light-brown hair and blue eyes. She was related to the man Titiana couldn't recognise, the other being Caspian, for they looked very much alike. Already now could she guess them to be two of the four humans, as humans weren't a common sight in these Woods; the Telmarines feared it, after all. 'But where is the other two?' thought Titiana to herself.

Everyone from here and there came with their weapons at the ready, for they haven't figured out what Titiana had. Caspian had now gotten the sword out of the trunk of the tree, the other man had hammered it against. He pointed it at the other man just as he spoke.

"Prince Caspian?" The man asked carefully, as he was now unarmed.

"Yes? And who are you?" Answered Caspian with disgust evident in his voice. 'Brilliant, Caspian, just brilliant,' said Titiana in her head. The man never got around answering as a woman, another man and Trumpkin came around the corner.

"Peter!" Shouted the woman. Titiana set her gaze on Peter. He was younger than she had expected, but she wasn't going to complain. Apart from the age, he was exactly as she had imagined. Titiana averted her gaze to the new comers. The brother of Peter, Edmund, had his sword bared, ready to defend his older brother. Titiana was glad to see Trumpkin again for she had hoped the Telmarines hadn't killed him.

Caspian, who had been shocked to see all four, looked down at the sword in his hand. After a few seconds more, he looked back up at the High King in front of him. Titiana knew Caspian well enough to know that he would probably do or say something stupid, as did she sometimes, so she up beside him and gently touched his arm.

"High King Peter," stated Caspian. Titiana smiled as she heard the respect in his voice.

"I believe you called," answered Peter back. And that's where Caspian said something stupid, just as Titiana predicted he would. She, herself, would've said the same, had she not known what she did.

"Well, yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Titiana grasped Caspian's arm, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. She looked up at the High King again, hoping he wouldn't take it as a bad thing and leave them all to die under hiding.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…"

"No!" said both the Telmarines. Though, Caspian was the one to continue. "No, that's all right. You're just…" Titiana pinched him to prevent him from saying something obtuse again. He looked annoyingly at her, but then continued as if nothing occurred. "You're just not exactly what I expected." He looked over at three other siblings; Susan, Edmund and Lucy. His gaze lingered a little longer than necessary on the Gentle Queen Susan and she quickly looked away, flushed but still smiling.

Edmund, the Just King, spoke up for the first time at that moment. "Neither are you," said he gradually and looked pointedly at the Minotaur which was a race that had been on the Witch's side in the last war the four Kings and Queens had attended.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," interjected Trufflehunter wisely.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my lieges," said Reepicheep to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He bowed as you bow before a king.

Had Titiana not stood so close she wouldn't have heard Queen Lucy whisper to 'Oh, my gosh, he is so cute,' to her sister, Susan. That didn't bode very well with the brave mouse, who quickly bared his sword and demanded to know who said it.

"…Sorry," said Lucy with arms fidgeting in front of her lower abdomen. Reepicheep always heard everything said about him. When he saw it was the youngest Pevensie whom had said such a thing about him, he quickly sheathed his rapier again.

"Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," said he and looked very proud indeed to hold such a position. Before Lucy could respond, the High King yet again spoke.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." High King Peter looked down at the very small mouse with a look only a king can give, and Reepicheep bowed his head in respect.

Titiana spoke up from Caspian's side. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, in war one also has needs his heart in the right place. One should never fight for the satisfaction of standing with a sword, only if one wishes to stoop down to his enemy's level, sir." She had, of course, learned how to talk in the presence of a royalty, though she didn't count her fellow Telmarine as one. Titiana lifted her chin and looked into the eyes of Peter, not in the least wavering her gaze.

"Sire, I have recently acquired weapons for your army." Peter broke the gaze and looked down fleetingly at the mouse before looking at Caspian again. 'He obviously thinks himself better,' believed Titiana.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," said he with a stern voice. Thus far, Titiana thought him unpleasant and on a high horse he seriously needed to get down from if he hoped to be the leader of the Narnians again for long.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," said Caspian and held out the old Narnian sword to Peter. He took it, sheathed it and walked away, looking very much like he was forty years old.

Titiana began walking away, too, mumbling something along the lines of git, jerk, idiot, and proud as hell with a grumbly tone. At the moment she didn't quite like Peter, nor could she stand his superior attitude. She couldn't understand it as she had only heard such great things about him and now he acted completely opposite of that. 'He's giving me a headache.'

Time later, at night in the How, they were all laying battle plans. Earlier that day, a faun had spotted a Telmarine spying on them all from at the tree line. The Telmarine soldier had hastily guided his horse away. Afraid of being killed, presumed Titiana swiftly at the news. At the moment, she was standing against the far wall, away from everyone else, but close enough to hear Peter's idiotic plans.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," said Peter as if it was decided they were to follow his plans.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" asked Reepicheep. He looked expectantly up at Peter. 'As if he were some kind of god,' reflected Titiana with bitter taste. She couldn't really see the High King in him she had heard so much about. This Peter was power-hungry, thirsty after yet again to sit on his throne at Cair Paraval and rule over Narnia. She thought it sickening.

"We –" said Caspian at the same time Peter said "Our –". They looked at each other and the former forfeited, letting Peter speak first. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," said Peter and looked around at the Narnians present.

"Are you crazy or just plain insane?" asked Titiana with a boring tone. Most creatures shot her a pointed look. "Sorry. Are you crazy, your Majesty?" Said she in a mocking tone followed by a sardonic bow. She was quite sure she heard a chuckle coming from Edmund. "Either you're very crazy, or you wish to kill us all – though one would have to be crazy to want such a thing. Which one is it, oh High King Peter?" She didn't exactly care that she was right now taunting a King of Old. Actually, she couldn't care any less. Caspian was quick to back her up, though.

"And no-one has ever taken over the castle before!" Peter looked away from Titiana's smirking face and looked at the young Prince.

"There's always a first time," said Peter, completely ignoring Titiana, who had moved to stand beside Caspian. To tell the truth, she was getting quite sick of Peter's cocky attitude, she couldn't see anything magnificent about him, nor could she find a great king in him.

"We'll have the element of surprise," interjected Trumpkin.

That pissed Titiana off. "So what? If we stay here –" she looked at everyone gathered at this meeting "– we have a better chance at surviving. Trying to take over the castle will only do more damage than good!" She looked straight at Peter. "I won't just sit back and watch _you_ drag my family straight to dead. You might as well just kill them all yourself right now!" With that said, Titiana stormed off to a place where she could let the threatening tears fall freely.

* * *

Would you please leave a review? :D


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait - I had project week, so all my attention was on getting that project done as fast as possible. And tomorrow I have to introduce my work to the rest of my class, so I have a lot of nerves. I've been eating a lot today, as I always do when I'm nervous...my dad's empty wallet every time I have to stand in front of the class is a prove of that. Now, this chapter is very short and I apologize, but I didn't really have that much time, as I am currently preparing myself.**

**It may also have some spelling mistakes, but I'll run it over later, just look them over and read. (:**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Titiana. ._. I would give EVERYTHING I have to own Edmund, though. :D**

* * *

Chapter Five

"For a girl, you really have a lot of guts." Titiana whirled around, ready to draw her dagger. But then she say Edmund and she merely put the hand over her chest and smiled.

"Yes, well, I grew up with Narnians and only boys to play with, so I had to learn to stand up to them; I'm not one to be bossed around with," answered she and turned around to walk again. Edmund caught up with her and walked quietly at her side. And so they walked around outside the How together.

As they took a stroll, they got to talk and laugh together. Mostly they talked and laughed about stories from the last time the four humans were visiting Narnia. Titiana found it most shocking that he, King Edmund the Just, had been willing to trade his family to the White Witch – which everyone had heard about – for candy. But they laughed about it. When Titiana asked him about his brother, things got real hilarious.

"Peter. Before we first came to Narnia, he was the careful one. He actually thought of sending us all back so that we wouldn't have to fight and get hurt," said Edmund, looking straight ahead of him. After a while a smile crept onto his face.

"What, Edmund?" asked Titiana, her tone laced with curiosity.

The boy in question just kept and walking with that stupid smile on his face. Realising that he probably wouldn't tell her and that he was quickly getting ahead of her, she ran up to him and fell in step with him. "What is your honest opinion of Peter, Titiana?" questioned Edmund curiously, still smiling.

Titiana thought hard to find a way to voice her opinion of the High King without directly insulting him in front of his brother. "Well, I have heard good things about them, I just don't know where that spot is right now. Maybe he needs to step back a little and look at the situation from another's view." Edmund laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Maybe he does. Or maybe he just needs to face the fact that Narnia has changed."

"Another way to say it, yes." Titiana looked at Edmund and asked, quietly, "How is Aslan? I know that you've met him. I hope to see him just once in my life, if I am worthy of that."

Edmund looked at the girl beside him and smiled as he recalled everything he could remember about the Great Lion. "Aslan is…how do you say it? He's like no other animal that has ever walked the land of Narnia. I don't know what else to say; maybe you just need to see for yourself." They came to opening of the How again and Edmund turned around to face Titiana. "I bet you're worthy of meeting Aslan; he wouldn't judge one person to be better than the next." And so they walked inside the How together, in silence.

* * *

Review, please? :D


End file.
